Alucard:The-No-Life-King RE
by AWOLShinigami
Summary: Driven Insane by the Hidden leaf Naruto kills his only friend, he gets sent to the Konoha Maximum Security Asylum by the Yondaime after "killing" himself and a few people along the way. Thus unknowingly giving birth to something even worse than the Kyuubi, Alucard: The-No-Life-King. Horro/Humor/Fantasy
1. Chapter 1

Okay y'all its back, after reading it over I've decided that I want to keep the first chapter the way that it is, but I'm going to heavily edit the second chapter, if you haven't read the original second chapter, don't worry about it.

I own nothing but my imagination

* * *

Chapter 1

**_"_****_SAIL!"_**

**_"_****_This is how I show my love"_**

**_"_****_I made it in my mind because"_**

**_"_****_I blame it on my ADD baby!"_**

Every week since his fifth birthday civilians and shinobi alike would beat him, hurt him, maim him, and burn him, cut off fingers toes, and if a certain medic got a hold of him, castrate him, some of the women would even rape him believing that they would give birth to a new bloodline because of the Kyuubi sealed in the boy's navel, but the Kyuubi always healed him.

Every week he would wake up in the hospital with ANBU guarding the room while Slug Princess Tsunade treated his wounds.

She hated to see him that way, she wanted to take her grandchildren far away from Konoha and never return before the civilians decided to turn to his twin sister Haruka.

But the Yondaime forbade it.

She hated her son-in-law, not only for sealing the Kyuubi into his own son but then calling him a demon blaming him for Kushina's death due to the combined strain of childbirth and the Kyuubi's escape.

She hated her ex-teammate Jiraiya for actually agreeing with the bastard.

She and Orochimaru another ex-teammate were disgusted by it all, which was why Orochimaru had left the village.

Naruto had begun believing that the abuse was just how the villagers show that they love him, they always smiled at him when they hurt him.

So he decided to show he loved them back.

**_"_****_This is how an angel dies"_**

**_"_****_Blame it on my own sick pride!"_**

**_"_****_Blame it on my ADD baby!"_**

He was barely nine years old when he took his first life, which was his first ever friend.

The life of a girl about two years older than him, all he did was do what the villagers did to him with a smile (Not the raping or the burning)

**_"_****_SAIL!"_**

**_"_****_SAIL!"_**

**_"_****_SAIL!"_**

**_"_****_SAIL!"_**

**_"_****_SAIL!"_**

**_"_****_Maybe I should cry for help"_**

**_"_****_Maybe I should kill myself"_**

**_"_****_Blame it on my ADD baby"_**

His smile immediately disappeared when she didn't get back up, why was that? He always got back up he realize that the abuse wasn't love, but at the cost of his only friend.

He panicked, he was just about to go get help but the realized that he became a murderer.

He know exactly what happened to murderers, they were sent to jail or even executed.

He knew very few people who cared about him, Tsunade, Haruka, the Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, Kakashi Hatake, Anko Mitarashi, and a handful of other Shinobi and civilians whom had known his mother.

So he tried to end it, by jumping from the Hokage Monument which was at least 20 stories high.

**_"_****_Maybe I'm a different breed"_**

Most people would have died, but then again he wasn't most people.

He awoke in the hospital yet again, but this time something was different about him, his skin had gotten extremely pale, no whisker marks on his cheeks, his sunny blond spikey hair was now black and rested on his shoulders, his teeth the same except for his now enlarged canines, and his eyes brimming with insanity.

"Why am I not surprised?" said Naruto to himself "heh surprise heheheh HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-AHAHAHAHAHAHA".

The boy continued to laugh uncontrollably.

**_"_****_Maybe I'm not listening"_**

One of the nurses who passed by Naruto's room decided that that was enough laughing and yelled at him "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU GODDAMNED HELLSPAWN!"

Naruto promptly stopped laughing and looked at the woman, then he grinned at her, it was a menacing grin that sent chills down her spine.

"I remember you, so how's the baby doing?" he asked.

**_"_****_So blame it on my ADD baby!"_**

The nurse immediately paled, she was one of his rapists, but how did he know she got pregnant?

"I-I-I don't k-k-know w-w-what you're t-t-t-talking about" stuttered the nurse.

"Oh I think you do, the fact that I have a photographic memory lets me remember everything that happened to me, you were enjoying yourself when you did that to me weren't you. It felt good to "milk" the demon didn't it?" asked Naruto, his grin never faltering.

The nurse couldn't say anything.

"You're not originally from Konoha are you?" asked Naruto.

The nurse shook her head no.

"What's your name" he asked.

Normally she would have went along the lines of "you don't deserve to know my name you monster, but now she couldn't help but answer "Marie - Marie Victoria" she replied.

"Alright Marie, what's the baby's name?" asked Naruto.

"Seras, I named her Seras Victoria" said Marie.

"No further questions, you may go" said Naruto.

Marie turned to leave before her head was ripped from her body.

"A shame really, she was very pretty but too fragile for my tastes" said Naruto "Well, time to go take a walk"

**_SAIL!_**

**_SAIL!_**

**_SAIL!_**

**_SAIL!_**

**_SAIL!_**

**_Lalalalala_**

**_Lalalalala_**

**_Lalalalala_**

**_Lalalalala_**

**_Lalalalala_**

**_Lalalalala_**

**_"SAIL!"_**

**_"SAIL!"_**

**_"SAIL!"_**

**_"SAIL!"_**

**_"SAIL!"_**

**_"SAIL!"_**

**_"SAIL!"_**

**_"SAIL!"_**

Eventually another nurse walked into Naruto's room to change the sheets when she saw the blood and head that was separated from the woman's body and screamed this immediately brought the Anbu and the rest of the medical team as well as Tsunade to the room.

'Naruto, what have they done to you to make you like this?' thought Tsunade, of course she already knew what they had done.

Tsunade looked at the head on the ground and recognized who it was, it was that bitch Marie who had raped her grandson, 'and didn't she have a year old daughter?' Tsunade's eyes widened, her grandson was about to go on a killing spree. Regardless if she liked Minato or not, she had to report Naruto.

* * *

**~10 minutes later~**

Sure enough there were massive amounts of blood on the streets of Konoha not to mention the dismembered arms, heads, legs and organs of civilians and shinobi. A majority were kunoichi and civilian women who became mothers of either blonde haired blue eyed children, red haired purple eyed children, or black haired red eyed children within the last year and a half.

The one responsible, a 9 year old little boy with shoulder length black hair, skin as pale as Orochimaru's, glowing red slit eyes, wearing a hospital gown.

Hana Inuzuka a genin was sitting at the local Dango restaurant with her friends; chunin Anko Mitarashi and chunin Kurenai Yuhi.

"Did you guys hear about the Kyuubi kid?" asked Hana, not knowing that Anko was one of the people who cared about Naruto.

"What about him Hana-chan?" asked Kurenai who was indifferent towards the boy.

"Get this, he killed an eleven year old little girl, had a mental breakdown and attempted suicide" said Hana.

"What!? He couldn't have killed Alice, she was his only friend, there has got to be some kind of fucking misunderstanding!" yelled Anko, which startled everyone in the restaurant.

All of a sudden the village's emergency alarm went off and everyone went into panic.

**"ATTENTION KONOHA IS NOW ON LOCKOWN ALL SHINOBI CHUNIN AND HIGHER REPORT TO THE HOKAGE TOWER GENIN ARE TO KEEP CIVILIANS INSIDE BUILDINGS AT ALL TIMES, I REPEAT KONOHA IS NOW ON LOCKDOWN ALL SHINOBI CHUNIN AND HIGHER REPORT TO THE HOKAGE TOWER GENIN ARE TO KEEP CIVILIANS INSIDE BUILDINGS AT ALL TIMES" said the Hokage over the street intercoms.**

* * *

**~2 minutes earlier~**

Minato Namikaze was minding his own business actually doing his paperwork for a change and not using clones when Tsunade burst through the doors.

"Hokage-sama there is an emergency, the village needs to be locked down now!" yelled Tsunade.

"What? Why?" asked Minato.

"It's Naruto Hokage-sama" said Tsunade,

"I don't sense the Kyuubi so what's the issue?" asked Minato.

Tsunade explained what happened to Minato and his mood immediately got better though he didn't show it. Why? The boy had finally snapped and he had a reason for a public execution.

"Hokage-sama I'm afraid that if we don't stop him we'll lose a large amount of civilians and shinobi" said Tsunade.

This made Minato's mood do a complete 180.

"What! But he's only 9 years old, what could he possibly do?" asked Minato.

"That's my grandson, he has the blood of the Senju and Uzumaki running through his veins and is the mentally unstable Kyuubi jinchuriki, there's a lot of fucking things he could do!" yelled Tsunade.

All of a sudden a bloody ANBU shunshined into the room.

"Hokage-sama there is someone murdering large amounts of civilians, jonin and chunin who were nearby and tried to stop him are all dead" said the ANBU before passing out.

* * *

**~1 minute earlier ~**

Naruto sat upon a pile of corpses thinking about what he was going to do when the Hokage found out about what he did, you he be executed? For some reason he didn't give two shits about anything he did.

All of a sudden the village's emergency alarm went.

**"ATTENTION KONOHA IS NOW ON LOCKOWN ALL SHINOBI CHUNIN AND HIGHER REPORT TO THE HOKAGE TOWER GENIN ARE TO KEEP CIVILIANS INSIDE BUILDINGS AT ALL TIMES, I REPEAT KONOHA IS NOW ON LOCKDOWN ALL SHINOBI CHUNIN AND HIGHER REPORT TO THE HOKAGE TOWER GENIN ARE TO KEEP CIVILIANS INSIDE BUILDINGS AT ALL TIMES" said the Hokage over the street intercoms.**

"Well time to start the party" said Naruto, he looked down at his hospital gown "The party can wait, I gots to look my best" said Naruto as he broke into a nearby clothing store.

About two minutes later Naruto walked out wearing a black long sleeve shirt, black jeans and a pair of black sneakers, on his head was a black fedora with a red ribbon on it, he had also wore a pair of dark orange round rimmed sunglasses. All in all, not bad for a 4 foot 9 year old. Naruto hear something and quickly turned around to see a young girl around his age with orange hair sneaking up behind him.

"Hello, I'm Miya what's your name?" she asked.

"My name is…" Naruto didn't want to tell her his real name but he couldn't think of one until he heard a booming voice inside his head **"ALUCARD" **"Alucard, my name is Alucard" said Naruto.

"That's a funny name, Alucard" all of a sudden Miya gasped.

"What? What is it?" asked Naruto.

"Your name, it's an anagram for Dracula" said Miya.

"Dracula?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah the king of vampires" said Miya.

"Well that's interesting, look at me, I'm Dracula the King of Vampires!" yelled Naruto with his hand spread out.

"Naruto Uzumaki you are hereby under arrest for multiple murders of the people of Konoha", Naruto turned around to see ten ANBU operatives each with their swords poised to strike.

"Can't you imbeciles see that I have company, now I would like it if you would put those down and go away for a while, oh and by the way my name is Alucard" said Naruto.

The ANBU looked at the boy like he was crazy did he just dismiss them like common town folk?

He turned around to talk to Miya, but she had disappeared, this made Naruto angry "Now look what you dumbasses did, you went and scared her away… **Prepare yourself for an eternity in Hell"**.

* * *

Minato had explained the situation and sent everyone out in groups, in his particular group it were, Kakashi Hatake, Anko Mitarashi and Tsunade Senju.

All of a sudden they heard screaming, when they got to the origin of the screaming they went pale on the ground there were nine ANBU who had been bisected and their organs spread out all over the street.

They looked around to see another anbu with a hand coming out of his back, but the person who the hand belonged to, they did not recognize.

"Well ANBU-san you did put up quite a fight but I don't think you'll last another five minutes, so I'll give you a choice. Die a painless silent death or I do what I did to the others? Choose wisely because you can't change your mind at the last minute" said Naruto, his grin wider than ever.

"G-g-go to h-h-hell you fucking monster!" said the Anbu.

"Evisceration it is then" said Naruto as he proceeded to rip out his intestines, stomach liver and all other organs needed to live except for the lungs, Naruto's eyes gleamed as the man screamed his last breath.

* * *

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Council room 7:00 AM

"After some tests and a mind walk I can confidently say that Naruto has no recollection of the events that occurred, but really bothers me is the fact that the nine tails has disappeared from his psyche" said Inoichi, who just finished giving his report to the rest of the council. This startled the rest of the council, mostly Danzo and Minato."What do you mean disappeared?" asked Danzo worried that Konoha's weapon was no more. "I mean its gone, the cage that was there before holding the Kyuubi at bay is gone as well as the Kyuubi itself" said inoichi.

"So what you're telling me is that the Kyuubi is gone for good?" asked Minato.

"I'm not sure, all I can tell you is that Naruto is not a Jinchuuriki any more, there are no more traces of the Kyuubi's chakra nor influence throughout his psyche or his body" said Inoichi.

"That means Konoha is no longer the strongest village" said Danzo.

"To hell with being the strongest village that means my seal failed, that means that the kyuubi will reform in 9 years. The village is at stake here" retorted Minato

"Who's fault is that Minato?" Danzo asked.

"What are you getting at? Are you saying that this is my fault" asked Minato

"That's exactly what I am saying, it was your son whom the Kyuubi was sealed in, it's your fault he killed all those people, your fault he was out on the street to be beaten, maimed, and raped" said Danzo. (Danzo will be more of a Neutral character in this fic) "If he were in my care he wouldn't have been subjected to such suffering. Kyuubi or no Kyuubi taking out a whole ANBU squad (ten ANBU) in less than 3 minutes is an amazing feat. The fact that he did it without the use of chakra is even more so. He has the potential to be one of the most powerful shinobi Konoha has ever produced, yet you squander in hate towards him and wallow in your own self-pity, I always knew Hiruzen made a mistake" said Danzo.

"Danzo I think it's best if you stop talking, if I hear another word out of you during this meeting things will get really ugly really quickly, do I make myself clear?" said Minato.

"Crystal Hokage-sama" said Danzo with a smug look on his face.

Minato had called the meeting to a close and headed back to his office

Minato knew that Danzo was right, it was amazing, and he'd seen it first hand, if Naruto could do all that without chakra then imagine what he could do with it. The man was frothing at the mouth just thinking about. The power he could possess and it was all in the form of a 9 year old boy. Question was how he would harness that power if it disappeared without a trace.

* * *

Its been 4 years since the great Konoha massacre, and 2 years since the great Uchiha massacre. With the loss of a large amount of Shinobi and Kunoichi, as well as the Uchiha clan Konoha had become the third strongest village in the elemental nations with the first being Kumo and Iwa second.

Strangely enough Minato Namikaze; the Yondaime Hokage wasn't worried, well I wouldn't be worried either if I had a secret weapon never before seen in the elemental nations.

Yes a weapon, a weapon in the form of a thirteen year old boy named Naruto Uzumaki.

After the great Konoha massacre Naruto had been diagnosed with DID (Dissociative Identity Disorder), normally that wasn't a problem as someone with DID could take medications and go through therapy and be able to live an everyday life with anyone else, but given that Naruto's other 'identity' was a mass murdering psychopath he was not allowed to integrate with society, he was sent to Konoha Maximum Security Asylum (KMSA) otherwise known as 'the school' for four years, In those four years Naruto's mind had changed, the second identity known as 'Alucard' had fused with the 'Naruto' identity. This had made it a lot easier for Tsunade of the Sanin to introduce Naruto to his younger twin sister Haruka.

Flashback 2 year's earlier

_Naruto sat on his bed in his dark room/cell only his red eyes visible, when he heard the many locks to the door unlock he took a look towards the door as it opened, the light escaping through the room hurt his eyes as he was used to being in the dark for long periods of time. The first thing he saw was Tsunade and behind her little girl that looked to be his age with shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes with a little button nose and wore a simple orange dress, Naruto's eyes immediately widened, 'Alice?' he thought, but he knew it could be true, he killed Alice with his own two hands, the disgusting hands of a murderer. _

_"__Naruto do you remember who I am?" Tsunade spoke after a moment of silence._

_Naruto didn't answer, he was fixated on the young girl who looked like his dead friend. The girl, noticing that he was staring at her gave a small blush and hid behind Tsunade's leg. Tsunade snapped her fingers in front of Naruto's face "Naruto… hello anyone in there" she snapped her fingers again._

_Finally snapping out of the trance he was in he realized who was standing in front of him._

_"__Well hello Obaasan, it's been a while hasn't it, two years if I am not mistaken, what brings you to my humble abode" said Naruto who got up and gave a small bow._

_'__Since when did he have manners?' thought Tsunade._

_"__Well Naruto I'd like to introduce you to your younger twin sister Haruka Namikaze" said Tsunade._

_(Naruto) -_-_

_(Haruka) O.o_

_(Tsunade) O_O_

Flashback Over

After the meeting of the two siblings Naruto became a hell of a lot more laid back, still sadistic and crazy as hell, but more calm and indifferent towards the village. Not the Hokage though, oh hell no he hated the Hokage with the intensity of a thousand white hot engorged suns.

Now Naruto, or as he recently began to call himself Alucard had somehow become bound to his younger sister, something about a bet and she won and Naruto had promised to be her servant (I know its cheesy but its 2:00 AM) and something in him compelled him to keep that promise. He knew not what it was, all he knew was he wasn't going to like it in a few years

* * *

I feel as though this isnt my best, but it sure as hell satisfies me more than what i wrote before


	3. PLEASE READ

Howdy yall, okay I know that ive been AWOL for quite a while but i can explain, i am now a live caster on i stream my favorite videogames most days of the week and i dont really have the time to update, because of this i am putting some of my creations up for adoption, i will put on my profile page which ones will be up for adoption, it pains me to do this but they are great stories and their potential would be wasted if i were to let them sit here


	4. NOTE

Howdy yall,

I have in the past promised to upate more... but some things have gotten in my way. Recently i have lost my job... and before that dropped out of college... my loans stacked up, and my co-writer has left me, i could not write fanfiction due to the stress i have been put through.

During those stressful events i had put some of my fanfictions up for adoption... They are NO LONGER UP FOR ADOPTION... I CANNOT AND WILL NOT LET GO OF THEM, they are a part of me and i cannot let them go.

I am sorry for my absence and i hope i can continue to write the way i used to...

I thank all of you greatly for the time it took you to read and review and send me private messages.

\- AWOL


End file.
